


So Shiver, but Shiver with a (More Than) Friend

by meggidarling



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: Barry Allen, while he was a hero and a ‘do-gooder,’ selfishly used his powers more than a few times. He used his speed to do the dishes or to flash through the mundane parts of his jobs. He skipped the line at Jitters and sped through the boring parts of books and, sometimes, he used his speed to hide evidence of his secret relationship with two of his nemeses.\5 times Barry used his speed to hide his relationship with Mick and Len and the 1 time his powers made it impossible to keep a secret/





	So Shiver, but Shiver with a (More Than) Friend

Barry Allen, while he was a hero and a ‘do-gooder,’ selfishly used his powers more than a few times. He used his speed to do the dishes or to flash through the mundane parts of his jobs. He skipped the line at Jitters and sped through the boring parts of books and, sometimes, he used his speed to hide evidence of his secret relationship with two of his nemeses.

Yeah, maybe he should explain that. 

It’s not that he’s embarrassed of who he is or who he’s with, its just easier when he keeps his family and friends out of it. They’re too judgmental and even more ‘do-gooder’ than him, they’d just get caught up on the criminal thing and never get to know them. 

Plus, a part of Barry liked having a secret that was truly his own. He didn’t really get a choice when he was the Flash. Cisco and Caitlin, as helpful as they were, were going to know either way because of all the time they spent watching him. Joe and Iris had been accidents. They had found out when it truly was life or death. 

This, he and his boyfriends controlled. If they didn’t want to tell someone, they didn’t. Sure, it could get a bit tricky, but that’s what super powers were for.

Right?  
1  
Barry was content. He was warm and well-rested, and he was snuggled up between Mick and Len in a post-orgasmic haze on a lazy Saturday morning. He didn’t plan on leaving the bed for the rest of the day, except maybe for food but even that was pushing it. 

“Scarlet.” Len purred, rubbing his hand through Barry’s hair. “Are you planning on staying in bed for the rest of the day?”

“We.” Barry mumbled back, leaning into Len’s touch. “We are staying in bed all day.” 

“I’m sure we’ll need to leave it at some point, Doll.” Mick laughed, kissing Barry’s neck. 

“I haven’t seen the pair of you all week.” Barry whispered. “Therefore, I am not leaving your sides until tomorrow morning.” He leaned down to purr in his ear. “If then.” 

Mick chuckled, tightening his arms around Barry’s waist. “Whatever you say, Doll.”

Barry twisted free of Mick’s arms before flipping over to straddle Mick’s hips. “Whatever I say, hmm?” He purred before pressing a searing kiss to his lips.

Mick responded in kind, pulling Barry impossibly close, letting out a low groan. Len, feeling left out, rubbed his hands over Barry’s back, up his spine and through his hair. Barry whimpered, arching his back, feeling as if he was in heaven.

A heaven that shattered around them when they heard on loud knock on his apartment door.

“Just ignore it.” Mick mumbled against his lips, locking his hands over Barry’s back.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Barry laughed, driving to kiss Mick’s neck, sucking gently. 

“Bartholomew Henry Allen!” Iris shouted from the hallway, probably annoying the whole floor. “I know you’re there!” 

“Fuck.” Barry swore. “I forgot I promised Iris I would help her pick out wedding details today.” 

Len and Mick sobered up immediately. The three of them shared a look in silence for a moment before Len spoke. 

“What do you want to do, Scarlet?” He whispered, his blue eyes focusing on his younger lover. 

“I-I don’t know. I don’t want her to know. She’ll tell Joe or Eddie and I-I can’t handle that mess right now.” Barry wracked a hand through his hair. “Not that I’m embarrassed-”

“We understand, Doll. And if you don’t want her to know.” Mick ran a comforting hand over his back, shushing him gently. “Then she doesn’t have to, Doll. Flash us home. She doesn’t even have to know we were here.”

Barry frowned. “But I wanted to spend the day with you two.” 

“Tomorrow is Sunday, Scarlet.” Len added, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “We’ll come over tonight and stay until Monday morning, okay?” 

Barry nodded before flashing them home, pressing a kiss to their lips before flashing back home. He threw open the door to reveal a clearly displeased Iris. 

She smacked his shoulder. “What the hell, Bear! I’ve been out her for 5 minutes.” She lowered her voice. “You’re a speedster for god’s sake.”

Barry stepped out of the way to give her a path to walk through the door. “Sorry, Iris. I forgot you were coming so I was working with my headphones on.” 

Iris rolled her eyes but smiled. “I’ll let it slide because you’re doing me a favor helping me pick out stuff for the wedding. Eddie is completely useless.”

Barry forced a sunny smile. “I’m happy to help, Iris. I want your wedding to be perfect.”

“You’re okay with helping me, right?” Iris gave him a serious look. “I know this must be kind of awkward for you…” She trailed off.

It took him a moment to figure out what she was talking about. “Oh. OH! No, Iris. It’s fine, it’s not like that. I just want you to be happy.” 

Iris gave him a smile before pulling out her wedding binder. “Great! Let’s get started. I figured we could start with colors…” 

Barry did his best to remain involved but his mind kept drifting to Len and Mick. He had seen them mere moments ago, but he longed for their touch and their love and their affection. They had only been together for a few months, but he couldn’t imagine his life without them.

He hated that he had to hide them, but this wasn’t the right time to have that conversation. He wasn’t ready to tell the world their secret. He wasn’t ready to open their pure love to the possibility of cruelty of the world and his friends. He needed them to remain a safe space away from the mess of his life. He wanted it to remain theirs. 

And, true to their word, 20 minutes after Iris left, Len and Mick snuck back into his apartment, wrapping him up in them. They pressed kisses to his face and chased away his fears with roaming hands and loving words. 

2  
When Cisco called him in for a bank robbery, Barry was pretty pissed. He had just got off from working overtime and his boyfriends had denied his request for love and affection, citing prior engagements. To make matters worse, some officers had been harassing him for some reason, teasing him about the stupidest shit. His day was awful and now he had to stop crime.

“For real?” He sighed, exasperated when he saw just who was robbing Central City National Bank.

“Well, if it isn’t the Scarlet Speedster.” Len drawled, powering up his gun and aiming ‘at’ him (really it was aimed just to his right, but nobody besides Mick, Len and Barry needed to know that). “Have you come to join the Rogues?” 

Barry rolled eyes and sighed again. “Can we please just cut the act and let me stop you? I’m tired.”

Barry must have looked extremely defeated because Mick let the act slip slightly. He lowered his voice and spoke again. “Red? What’s going on?” 

“Flash!” Iris said in his ear. “What are you doing? Lock them up and get back here!” 

Barry’s face portrayed an internal struggle, a war between wanting to run into his lovers’ arms and wanting to run home. Instead, he ran forward, grabbing Mick and Len, bringing them into Flashtime. “I’ve had the day from hell and I’m too tired to save the city tonight.”

Mick and Len’s faces softened. They held each other close. Barry felt his body relax even though it took a great deal of energy to keep both of them in time with him. 

“What happened, Doll?” Mick whispered, unbothered by the odd sensation of Flashtime. It’s not like it was the first time Barry had used it to steal a moment with his lovers. 

“I’ve had the day from Hell. Some rookie has been bugging me and I had to work overtime because I had to process a grizzly scene.” Barry nearly sobbed into Mick’s chest. “Plus, I was up all night. I just want to sleep, Mickey. I’m so tired.”

“Okay, Scarlet. Let’s get you home.” Len cooed at him. “Tell your friends back at STAR Labs we got away and we’ll meet you at your apartment as soon as we can.”

Barry nodded, pulling away from them and bringing it back into real time. They made banter did a well-choreographed battle, putting up a show before Len froze over the cameras. Mick let out a stream of flames in Barry’s general direction and Barry pretend to scream out in pain. Mick and Len blew him a kiss before they ran out of the bank, only two bags of money between them, which Barry counted as a win. 

After giving Mick and Len a bit of time to get away, Barry put a hand to his ear and spoke to Iris. “They got away. I’m going back to my apartment. I’m exhausted.” 

“Don’t you think you should have Caitlin check you out?” Iris sounded concerned. “It sounded like Heatwave hit you pretty bad.”

Barry nearly sighed but held it. “It’s nothing I can’t handle on my own.” He replied. “I’ve had a long day, Iris, I really want to go home.”

Iris was clearly worried now but didn’t push anymore. “Okay, Barry. Whatever you think it best.

Barry ran back home and phased in though his window, to tired to get his keys out. Obviously, he had beat Mick and Len there, but knowing they were on their way was enough to calm him slightly. He changed out of his suit and into a pair of boxers and one of Mick’s shirts before curling up in bed. 

He was asleep by the time Mick and Len got there. 

3  
For the first time in a while in Central City, Team Flash was able to take the night off. To celebrate, Barry decided to invite Caitlin and Cisco over for a movie night. 

He opened the door to his apartment, chatting with his friends as he went. 

“I don’t understand how you don’t want to see the new ‘Solo’ movie, man!” Cisco whined, following his friend into his apartment and walking directly into his fridge. 

“Oh sure, dude. Help yourself to anything you want in my fridge.” Barry said, his voice monotone. “And I don’t know, Cisco. I’m just tired of Star Wars films every year.”

“Tired of-” Cisco squawked. “Now that’s just Unamerican! Caitlin back me up here!” 

Caitlin rolled her eyes, clearly amused by her friends’ antics. “Don’t ask me, Cisco. I haven’t had time to watch movies since before med school.” 

Barry turned to face her but froze when he saw something right behind her head, hanging on the wall. 

Len’s parka and Mick’s jacket. 

He flashed forward, grabbing the jackets and ran into his room, putting them on his bed before either of his friends saw it. He returned to the spot he was just in. 

“Did you just flash somewhere?” Cisco asked. “It smells like ozone and lightning in here.” 

Barry blushed, searching for a lie to tell. He settled for something closest to the true he could get. “Oh, uh yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I left something out that neither of you needed to see.”

After a little more teasing, Cisco and Caitlin let it go, settling down to watch the film. Cisco and Caitlin were on the couch and Barry was on the arm chair, his legs resting on the ottoman. When it was clear that Cisco and Caitlin were completely distracted by the film, Barry pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Len and Mick.  
~*~  
Red Ranger: You pesky criminals left you jackets here!!! Cisco and Caitlin almost saw them :(  
Captain Snowflake: Sorry Scarlet  
Heat Miser: We’ll make it up to you with love and affection ;)   
Red Ranger: I don’t want it now I’m stressed  
Captain Snowflake: :O   
~*~  
“Who are you texting, Barry?” Caitlin asked, clearly amused. “You’re smiling an awful lot.”

“Maybe he’s finally got a S.O.” Cisco teased. “He looks happy enough.”

Barry blushed but did his best to keep his embarrassment out of his voice. “Haha, you’re a bunch of comedians. Pay attention to the film.” 

4  
Barry forgot what it was like to stay at the West household. Between college, moving in with his college sweetheart, his shit apartment when he first started working and then STAR Labs during his coma and living someplace that Mick and Len could come and go freely, its been at least 6 years since he’d been under Joe’s roof for more than a few days.

But now, with his apartment being fumigated, he’s been with the Wests for more than a week. He would have stayed with Len and Mick, but Joe had started to ask questions when he mentioned not needing to stay with his foster father. So, he swallowed his pride and agreed to stay with Joe and Wally.

Now, don’t get him wrong, he loved his family more than anything. He loved spending more time with Wally and he missed Joe’s cooking. 

But God, did he miss Mick and Len. 

Because he was staying in Joe’s house and he hadn’t had a day off in a week or two, he hadn’t seen either of his lovers in what felt like forever. He was going mad. 

So mad in fact, that he was willing to sneak out of his room like he did when he was in high school. Granted, it was easier now with his speed, but he still had to do his best not to make too much noise as he ran down the hall and out the door. 

He ran across city and came to a halt outside Mick and Len’s house. He walked up the steps at a human speed and knocked on the door. Mick threw it open, a look of concern on his face. 

“Red?” He asked, pulling Barry into the house and directly to the couch. “What’s going on?” 

“I missed you both so much.” He whined, throwing himself on the couch. 

Len, who was already sitting there, pulled him close, kissing his head. “We missed you too, Scarlet.”

“I was going crazy without you.” He mumbled into Len’s neck. He felt Mick plop down next to him and rest his hands on his back. “I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

“So, you flashed away from Joe’s house all the way over here?” Mick asked. “I’ve never been so happy you have your powers before.” 

Barry smiled. “I just want to snuggle up in bed with my two favorite men.” 

“Well, Scarlet.” Len replied. “why don’t you use your fun speedy powers to get us snuggled up in bed with a tub of ice cream and some movies.”

“And we can set an alarm for a few minutes before Joe gets up, so you can be back in time for Sunday breakfast with the Wests.” Mick added, standing up and stretching slightly. 

Barry followed suit, pulling up Len with him. “Deal.” He said, before flashing off to grab with they needed for their cuddle party.

~*~  
Barry was torn from sleep by a worst beeping sound he had ever heard. He groaned and rumbled for his phone to turn off the alarm but instead collided with the hard muscle of Mick’s shoulder. 

“Red.” He growled. “If you don’t turn that off, I will fight you.” 

“Barry.” Len said. “You have approximately 235 seconds before Joe comes banging on your door to wake you up for family breakfast.”

Barry let at a loud whine. 

“If you don’t get your speedy ass out of this bed, how will you explain your whereabouts to Joe?” Len said, nudging the younger man with his elbow. 

Barry whined again but stood up. He pulled his pajamas back on. Mick and Len stood up with him, sleepily kissing him before collapsing back into bed.

With one last longing look at his lovers in their king-sized bed before speeding back to his smaller, Len and Mick free bed at the West household. 

He curled up in his bed, a small frown on his face. He already missed the warm embrace of his boyfriends. The bed here was cold and empty and small. 

He was just drifting off back to sleep when Joe knocked on the door. “Wakey, Wakey family!” Joe said, far to chipper for this early in the morning. “It’s time for brekky!” 

Barry let out a loud groan but pulled himself out of bed. He left Mick and Len for this, he might as well get some food out of it. 

“Coming!”

5   
After a long day of work and begging Wally to take over Flash duties (not that he had to beg to much, Wally was a good brother and he’s pretty sure Wally know Barry is in a relationship, he just doesn’t know who with), Barry is curled up on the couch between Mick and Len.

“This is nice.” Barry mumbled, his eyes hazy but fixed at the show they were watching. 

Len hummed in agreement, running his hands through Barry’s hair. “Yes, it is Scarlet.”

“We’re glad we could spend some time with you.” Mick added, digging his hands into the soles of Barry’s feet. “We’ve missed you so.” 

“And I’ve missed-” Barry was cut off by a loud knock on the door.

“For real?” He groaned into Len’s lap, but he was soon shushed by the other man.

Len tilted his head to the door and Mick stood up, walking to the door as quietly as he could. He peered through the peep hole before turning back to Len and Barry. He raised his hand and made four quick hand motions. Eventually, Barry realized it was sign language. 

_H.R., L.S._

Len nodded and whispered in Barry’s ear. “Hartley and Lisa, put your hood up and lay down.”

Barry was quick to comply, tucking himself into the back of the couch, his back to the door. 

He heard Mick swing the door open.

“It took you long enough!” Lisa whined, stepping into the room. “We were waiting for ever, weren’t we Hart?”

“Like 5 minutes.” Hartley replied. “And that 4 minutes too long to leave people as pretty as us waiting.”

Barry could almost feel Len roll his eyes. “I’m so sorry Mick and I were a little preoccupied.” 

“What could you possibly have been doing?” Lisa let out a squeal. She must have noticed that they weren’t alone. “Who’s the cutie?” 

“Absolutely not.” Mick cut in. “If we tell you, you’ll both either stalk him and threaten him or try to take him for your own and neither of those things are happening.”

“But Mickeyyyyyy.” Hartley whined. “Don’t you want to share with your favorite Rogues?” 

“What’s your name, sweetie?” Lisa purred taking a step forward.

“No.” Len said, his voice firm. “No way.” 

Knowing they wouldn’t leave until he spoke, Barry had to think fast. Both Lisa and Hartley knew what the Flash sounded like, so that deep voice was out, but they also knew what Barry Allen sounded like, so his normal voice was also a no go.

But then it clicked.

He had been training with Cisco to imitate voices. It wasn’t too hard, he just had to vibrate his vocal cords just the right way. He racked him mind for a voice that was easy but not distinctive. He decided on someone he had seen in a commercial a few minutes ago. 

“I’m Adam.” Barry said, his voice foreign to his own ears. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

Lisa and Hartley went to say more, but Mick was having none of it.

“No, that’s enough.” He said. Based on the squeals and shuffling sounds, he was corralling the Rogues out of the room, but Barry could only see the couch he was pressed into. “You got a name and heard his voice. That’s enough for today.”

“Fine.” Lisa sighed in defeat. “Bye Lenny, Bye Mickey. Bye Adam.” She purred out the last name before the door slammed shut.

“You can sit up now, Doll.” Mick said, joining his lovers back on the couch. 

Barry sat up and took off his hood, his cheeks flushed. 

“That was a neat trick, Scarlet.” Len said, a smirk on his face. “When did you learn that?”

“I’ve been practicing it for a while. It started as a joke between me and Cisco, but then I figured out I could actually mimic voices, so we kept trying.” Barry blushed even deeper and wanted desperately wanted to change the subject. “When did you learn sign language?” 

“Back when we were younger, there were days when I didn’t like to talk.” Len said. “Every sound was too much, even our voices. So, Mick stole some book of signs from the library and we sat down and learned it together.”

“And then we went to a few classes because sign was actually pretty helpful in our line of work.” Mick added. 

Barry nodded, taking the new information in. “Can we finish the movie now?”

Len chuckled. “Anything for you, Scarlet.” 

+1  
When Barry was a little bit late to their date night, Mick and Len weren’t worried. It was Barry after all.

“Well, if it isn’t the Scarlet Speedster.” Len purred into the phone. “What do you need, doll?”

“Um-” A voice that was clearly not Barry replied. “Mr. Cold, sir? I must have the wrong number but-”

“Who is this?” Mick growled. “And where the fuck is Barry?” 

“Oh great, Heatwave is here too.” The voice on the other end responded, clearly speaking to them. “Listen, I know Barry is in a relationship with someone, I just didn’t know who. But this number had a heart next to it, so I’m guessing it’s one or both of you.”

“You didn’t answer my partner’s questions.” Len grit out.

“I’m Kid Flash, his brother, Wally.” He said. He let out a deep breath. “Listen, Barry’s been hurt and if you care about him at all, get here. Now.”

They didn’t have to be told twice. 

Mick and Len rushed into STAR Labs 10 minutes later. They silently moved through the building until they came to the Cortex. It was filled with all of Team Flash, all of whom looked worried. Iris and Joe had their backs turned to the doorway, as did the Not-Really Harrison Wells. Caitlin and Cisco were sitting at the computers, meaning they too couldn’t see the approaching Rogues. Two people could, however. One was a kid in a yellow suit, who they were guessing was Wally, and a younger woman who was wearing a suit very similar to Barry’s.

Mick and Len locked eyes with Wally. His tired face lit up. 

“Oh thank god!” He cheered, flashing over to stand in front of them. “Barry needs you two right now, come with me.”

He started to pull them a way but froze when he heard the safety of a few weapons click off. They were not surprised to be facing a gun from each West and Not-Wells. 

Wally jumped in front of them. “Woah! What are you three doing? Barry needs them!” 

“Like hell he does!” Joe growled out. “The meta said he needs true love’s kiss, not a kiss from two criminals who tried to kill him on a regular basis. 

“Wait, you don’t know?” Wally asked, looking at the rest of the team with wide eyes. “I knew Barry has been seeing someone for a couple of months. Granted, I didn’t know who it was for sure, but I had my guesses.” 

“Are you suggesting Barry is dating these two Rogues?” Not-Wells said, his voice tight. 

“I think so! I know it’s crazy but we need to at least try!” Wally nodded, looking to Cisco and Caitlin for support. 

“I don’t know, Wally. This all seems a bit-” Cisco began but was cut off.

“He’s right.” Caitlin said quietly. 

“What?” Iris said, voice shocked. She lowered her gun.

“When we went to Barry’s apartment a few weeks ago, he flashed a pair of jackets out of the room. He thought I didn’t see them before he did, but I saw them.” She shrugged. “I just didn’t bring it up because I didn’t want to be rude.”

Wally grinned, turning back to Mick and Len. “Then we gotta get you to the MedBay!” 

Mick and Len let the younger man drag them to the MedBay, the rest of Team Flash hot on their trail. When they entered the room, the two Rogues nearly collapsed. 

Barry was lying in one of the hospital beds, attached to what looked like a million wires. He looked sickly, pale and thinner than usual. His chest was moving, but his breath looked labored. He looked like he was dying.

“What happened to him?” Mick asked, his voice tight to keep his emotions under wraps. 

“He was whammied by a meta.” Cisco said. “She was more like a witch honestly.” 

“She hit him with some kind of green blast and then mumbled something about true love’s kiss within the next 4 days before she disappeared.” Caitlin concluded, checking Barry’s vitals. “But by the time Wally and Jesse got Barry back here, his vitals had dropped. He’s losing weight and can’t seem to catch his breath. It seems his powers are speeding up the effects of the spell.”

“So, he’s getting worse?” Len asked. 

Caitlin looked at him, her face somber. “If we don’t figure something out soon, he’ll die.”

Mick and Len both gasped, grasping each other’s tightly. Len recovered first. “We’ll do whatever we can.”

Mick and Len, hands still linked, moved towards the bed slowly. They paused when they got a closer look at Barry. His lips were almost blue, and the veins were visible against his nearly transparent skin. 

Mick let out something that sounded almost like a sob. Len squeezed his hand gently, rubbing his thumb over Mick’s knuckles. 

“Oh, Scarlet.” Len breathed out. He bent down slightly and pressed a kiss to Barry’s lips. He then moved and let Mick down the same.

The rest of the room waited with baited breath. If this didn’t work, they were out of ideas. They didn’t have a Plan B. 

As soon as Mick moved away, Barry’s green eyes flew open.

“Mickey?” He breathed out, his color back and his voice surprisingly clear. “Lenny? What’s going on?” 

“Oh, Doll.” Mick whispered, pulling him close, noses touching. “We thought we lost you.”

Len moved to the other side of the bed. “Never scare us like that again, you hear?” Len mumbled, joining Mick and Barry in an embrace. 

“The meta was that powerful, huh?” Barry asked, linking hands with his lovers. 

“You looked like death.” Len let out a shuttered breath. “God, Scarlet. You were dying.”

Barry looked at him with wide eyes. “What?” 

“If they hadn’t given you true love’s kiss- well kisses, you would have died.” Caitlin explained, reminding the three men they weren’t alone. “The Speed Force in your system was speeding up whatever the meta did to you.”

“The meta said a few days, but your speed made it worse.” Harry finished. “A few more hours and you would have died, Allen.”

Barry looked at Mick and Len in awe. “You saved me?”

Mick rolled his eyes and kissed Barry’s head. “Of course, we did, Doll.”

“We’ll always save you.” Len said, kissing his cheek. 

“Not that I’m not grateful. Because believe me I am.” Joe began, causing Barry to wince slightly. “But I have some questions if you’re up to answering them.” 

Joe was clearly making an effort to keep his voice judgement-free, for which Barry was extremely thankful. Barry was silent for a moment, having a conversation with Mick and Len using only their eyes. Both men nodded, meaning whatever happened next was Barry’s choice.

Of course, he couldn’t really lie. The cat was out of the bag and there wasn’t really anyway around it, so he went with the truth.

“Me, Mickey and Lenny have been dating for six months.”

Joe was silent for a moment. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Barry was shocked. He expected at least a little more yelling.

“Okay.” Joe confirmed. “Sure, I’m annoyed you didn’t tell anyone-”

“And the whole criminal thing.” Iris added gently.

“And the criminal thing.” Joe amended. “But it’s clear these two care for you a lot, Bar. Or they wouldn’t have rushed all the way here.”

Barry smiled dreamily. “Yeah.” He mumbled, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “They’re pretty great.”

“Aw. You’re sweet on us, Scarlet.” Len teased. “How embarrassing for you.”

Barry’s blushed darkened. “We’re all dating, you dweeb. Of course, I’m sweet on you both.” 

Mick chuckled. “Still embarrassing.”

Barry rolled his eyes but was content to stay with his family without saying anymore, as long as he had his lovers with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title in reference to 'Party Tattoos' by dodie


End file.
